Girl Meets Feelings
by LiikeOhEmGee
Summary: Riley and Maya have been friends for as long as they can remember. When they hit their teenage years, they begin to feels things they don't understand and have to learn to come to terms with their feelings and push them aside. Rated T for language.


Hi, hello! This is my first Rilaya fic, it's a little rough but I'm trying to get back into writing, so please bare with me! I would lovelovelove any and all feedback! Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

side note: I'm adding this authors note after initially uploading this chapter, so I hope I didn't jack up the formatting, but if I did, please give me a heads up so I can fix it asap. Thank you :D

Chapter1

"Maya…" Riley said in a sing-song tone, gently shaking the sleepy blonde.

"No!" the petite girl replied, pulling the blankets over her head, "I don't wanna!"

"Aw, come on, Maya. It's a beautiful day," the tall girl said enthusiastically through a wide smile, flinging open the window curtains, revealing the bright sky justbeyond the infamous bay window. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there isn't a cloud in the sky!"

Maya sighed, "Maybe in Rileytown, but today's forecast in Mayaville is overcast," she mumbled before wrapping the blanket tighter around her small frame.

Riley made her way over to the bed and laid down next to her best friend, "What's wrong, peaches?" She sat on th edge of the bed and closed the small gap between them, leaning her body against the blonde's.

Maya couldn't help but smile at the nickname; she loved when Riley called her by cute little pet names. She hesitated as her mind wrestled between truth and lie. _Lie lie lie,_ her brain chanted unconsciously.

"Oh, nothing, sunshine. I just really don't feel like being at school today. I think I've seen enough of your father this weekend." She didn't _want_ to lie to her best friend, but she _had_ to. If Maya were to spill the truth to Riley, their friendship would be destroyed.

"You're the one who decided you juist couldn't stand the thought of being away from me for a few nights!" The taller girl joked, letting a small giggle escape her throat, knocking her shoulder lightly against the body buried in the covers.

The blonde smiled again and decided to pull the blankets off her head. She felt the butterflies sneak up on her the moment she made eye contact with the girl next to her. Riley's usual overenthusiastic smile spread across her face when she saw her best friend removing the blanket from her head.

"I—" Maya had to bite her lip before she said something she could never take back. "I was obviously here for the free wifi and family game night, it had nothing to do with you." A smirk formed across the blonde's lips.

"Your face, hi! I was wondering when it would make its grand appearance." Somehow the smile on the younger girl's face grew even bigger. "Does that mean you're coming with me to school now?"

The butterflies were threatening to overflow at this point, she bit her lip again to keep them contained. Maya had to put some distance between Riley and herself. She got out of bed and started shoving books and papers into her backpack. "I guess I might as well, huh?" She held up a messy notebook with tattered corners and covered in familiar Sharpie drawings. "I didn't do all this work for nothin', might as well make some use of it." She said before shoving the notebook in her bookbag with the rest of her schoolwork.

Riley bobbed her head up and down. "Yay! Maya! Yay! School! What a great day!"

"Riles, the day just started." The blue eyed girl pointed out as she made her way to the bathroom to start her morning routine. She took one look at herself in the mirror. _Holy shit, I am in love with my best friend._

"But any day with my best friend is a great day!" Riley yelled happily towards the bathroom door as she heard the shower start, the smile on her face never wavering. Riley began to gather her books as well; she couldn't help but continue to smile as she thought about the girl in the other room.

"I know, pumpkin, I know." The blonde said before poking her head out from behind the bathroom door. "I'm going to hop in the shower, I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit. I hope your mom made pancakes, I don't want any of that oatmeal crap." She joked and let out a soft laugh.

"Aww, the short stack of pancakes wants pancakes for breakfast!" Riley felt a towel hit her back before she turned around and they both broke out into a fit of laughter. The brunette caught a glimpse of Maya's bare alabaster shoulder from behind the doorframe causing her breath to catch in her throat.

 _Oh my gosh, she's getting undressed, and she's right there. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod._ Riley turned around quickly trying to gather her thoughts. Who knew the smallest glimpse of skin could send your head into a tailspin.

"You're lucky that I fucking love you, Matthews. You're the only one I'll let poke fun of my height." Maya kept giggling before she noticed how quiet her best friend had become. "Everything ok, Ri?"

"Y-yeah!" Riley turned around again, telling her brain to calm down. She plastered a huge smile across her face and turned back towards the shorter girl. "Why wouldn't it be? It's another great day with my best friend!" She tried to remind herself that this girl standing in front of her is her _best friend_. "Better hurry up, we have that test first period that we cannot miss."

"Oh, but of course not." Maya replied in her sarcastic 50's voice causing Riley to laugh some more before throwing the towel back at the short blonde.

"You'll need this when you're done in there. Hurry up, otherwise you'll be stuck with crappy oatmeal!" Riley shouted towards the now closed bathroom door. She shook her head as she grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. _What are you doing, Matthews? Maya is your best friend._

Maya looked at herself in the mirror again trying to get her thoughts back in place. _This isn't supposed to happen, she's your best friend. How could you allow yourself to fall in love with your best friend?_


End file.
